First Dates
by I Can't Decide On A Username
Summary: Cronus and Kankri are dating...finally! Now they're going out on their first date, and don't think it won't be the best first date they've ever had! (Even if it's the only first date they've ever had). One-shot.


**Hey, this has been written literally just because I was bored out of my mind at the time. It's a little rubbish-y but here you go!**

"S9, where are we g9ing then Cr9nus?" Kankri looked up at his fairly new boyfriend, who looked ecstatic, which made sense since he'd been trying to date Kankri for goodness knows how long.

"If I told you it vwould ruin the surprise." Cronus smiled back at his boyfriend. He'd only convinced Kankri to date him by telling him that human dating wasn't going against his vows. It took a lot of arguing (and a little bit of not-so-subtle flirting) but here they were, on their first date, and up ahead Cronus could see the ice-cream van.

"Surprise, I guess." Cronus went ignored as Kankri dragged him up to the truck, looking up into the window and finding it empty. "Vwe go in and get the ice-cream ourselwves." Kankri gave him a look. "Vwhat? There's nevwer anyvwone here to be robbed, somevwone is going to take it evwentually, so vwhy not havwe it ourselvwes vwhy it's still here?" Kankri sighed and entered the truck.

"I guess y9u're right." Kankri found an ice-cream cone and filled it up on the ice-cream machine, Cronus smirking as he did the same. The last time Kankri accepted he was right was when they started dating, so Cronus had a good feeling about this date.

Kankri and Cronus sat on a bench near an empty park. It looked like it was out of the memory of a human, and at the moment was empty apart from the two.

"S9 where are we going next?" Kankri turned to face Cronus, with ice-cream round his mouth and a face that just begged to be kissed, and Cronus didn't say no to kissing.

"C-Cr9nus!" Kankri squeaked, but he didn't end the kiss, instead opting to simply cling onto Cronus's t-shirt whilst Cronus put his hands through Kankri's hair, straying close to his boyfriend's horns but opting against a touch, not wanting this relationship to end in the middle of the first date. Eventually, they had to pull away for air. Once Kankri had caught his breath, he spoke.

"Y9u've g9t ice-cream 9n y9ur face." Cronus smirked.

"Vwell we'd better clean it off then." And not a word of complaint came from either as their mouths came together for the second time.

Cronus led Kankri through dream bubbles, steering him away from anyone or anything that may distract him with the need to rant about goodness knows what.

"Are y9u g9ing t9 tell me where we're g9ing 9r is this g9ing t9 6e an9ther surprise?" Kankri asked.

"You should know by now; I'm just full of surprises." He chuckled as Kankri shook his head, but could see the small smile on the other troll's face, and was just ecstatic to know he was the cause of it.

"W9w..." Cronus could say the same; he'd managed to render Kankri Vantas speechless. They were standing in the middle of a theme park, with trolls, humans and the odd cherub all coming and going between the rides.

"Avwesome, am I right?" All Kankri could do was nod, and Cronus gave him a kiss on the cheek before leading him off towards one of the rides.

"It's getting a little late, I think we sh9uld g9 h9me n9w..." Kankri looked up at the darkening sky, and around at all of the others leaving back home.

"One more ride?" Cronus asked, subtly positioning himself so he had as much physical contact with the other troll as possible.

"...Alright then, 9ne m9re ride." Cronus grinned and led Kankri towards the Ferris wheel, casually leaning on the control box and flicking a switch before hopping into the seat with Kankri, pulling the bar over both of them before the wheel set off spinning.

"Y9u kn9w, I was kind 9f w9rried ab9ut 'human dating' with y9u at first. I guess I was just a little w9rried that y9u might try t9 d9 things I wasn't c9mfortable with, but it's been alright." Kankri shyly put a hand on Cronus's cheek and kissed him, deeply, with more emotion that Cronus had once thought Kankri could muster. They continued to kiss until, all of a sudden, they came to a halt.

"What's g9ing 9n?" Kankri looked afraid, glancing down as though the ride was going to fall apart any second.

"Don't vworry. It's alright." Cronus put an arm around Kankri, succeeding in calming him just as the fireworks started. Light echoed across the sky, with all types of fireworks; big ones that exploded loudly and sent glowing trails cutting their way through the dark, to little ones that lit up the sky with colour for only a second before disappearing. The best bit, however, was at the end.

The fireworks stopped for a bit, making anyone who didn't know what was going to happen next think it must be over. This wasn't the case, as was made evident when another rocket went whistling up into the sky, exploding in a heart shape, half red, half purple, making Kankri gasp in surprise and go to say something, only to be silenced by the next firework, this time purple words.

"I lovwe you." Cronus read from the sky, looking Kankri in the eyes as they leaned in for another kiss, this time long, and filled with the emotion inspired by the firework display.

"I-I l9ve y9u t99..." Kankri looked away from Cronus as he said this, only to have his lips reclaimed in a kiss by the sappiest boyfriend he'd ever had. The only boyfriend he'd ever had. Kankri planned to keep it this way in future.

Just as he thought this, the Ferris wheel started to move, spinning round to the bottom again out of the blue. Neither troll would admit to having jumped if you asked them, maybe Kankri but definitely not Cronus, and the seat they were in reached the ground and stopped long enough to let them off.

"That was fun." Kankri realised he'd been holing Cronus's hand the whole time and hadn't yet let go. "I h9pe we get t9 d9 s9mething like that again." They set off home, their connected arm swinging between them.

"I don't knowv if I'll be able to get the firevworks again next time, but yeah, me too." And Kankri brought Cronus into one last kiss before they both departed home.


End file.
